


Viper's Vengeance

by GrandGalva



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Earth Wars
Genre: Earth Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandGalva/pseuds/GrandGalva
Summary: "Viper, the product of Cobra science and Cybertronian technology, takes revenge on his creators." Once deemed a failure, he now picks up the pieces to his long forgotten past. To find out why his existence came to be and how to melt it down.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

A pure black visor stared at the acid green flames dancing higher and higher above the fallen Cobra base. His acid gun slipped down worn fingers, Viper's knees gave way to the course sand surface. Wings lowered and bullet ridden. Spent a whole day, by himself getting rid of his creators. Humans, they've done nothing but cause chaos in his life. Memories racing in his head. Torment, lobotomy, neglect. They're dead, all of them. The red symbol he detests on his wings, the first born human made Cybertronian. Meant to be a weapon against other inferior humans. He got up, taking his battered body away from the sea of acid he'd inflicted on the pitiful humans.

The pain overwhelmed him, those tanks, the copters, forced him to land into the sand once again. Tiny grains blowing against ruined true blue paint. Maybe its best to die now, he killed those who brought him to this world, to stifle his life because of a failure, yet, he danced with Decepticons. As he listened to the fire cackling from back at his 'birthplace', a shadow overtook his vision. One with yellow optics; processor trying to bring back any memories of those with yellow. It stung, its always hurt to look through memories due to the lobotomy. Got difficult to remember important things, most assumed short term memory loss that Shockwave didn't bother to look through. Maybe if he does survive this pit he'll force that lazy scientist to help. For now, this mysterious fellow seemed to be helping him out. Other colors became recognizable. Nightbird...

His processor kept repeating the same visions. A record player of rotating screams of torment. Flesh melting away into the puddles of their creation's tears. Among the fragments is of a human cowering in a corner, his face cut and green jacket torn off. Instead of fear, he scowled.

“I gave you a new life Viper! You can't do this to me when I wasn't involved with what happened! I freed you from your prison!” Luca screamed, shaking his fist up.

“You betrayed the Decepticons, for a few dollars more...” Viper replied, taking aim and letting the green flames come to life... One traitor down, never deserving to wear the silver badge on his jacket.

The agonizing screams started to grow numbing as the malfunctioning processor stopped thinking. Focused on preserving the battered soldier, for his mission is complete at last. Nightbird, the last thought on his mind, wondering why she came. Did Megatron ask the ninja to investigate? Too tired to question, gotta sleep...

Music began to play, the kind that'd be relaxing to whoever took a listen with its keyboards. Optics lit up to the sight of the bright lights meant for surgery. A figure came into vision again, this time, its one with a red visor. Dang it, more faces to identify. At least his bright green paint job helped determine which of the Constructicons this is.

“Well, I thought you wouldn't turn gray because your human made.” Hook smirked, stepping back to grab a few more tools.

“How'd I get here?” Viper tried sitting up, yet pain spiked in his back, forcing him to lie down again. 

“Nightbird dragged you in here and told me to get to work. Sounds like you made them all pay. Megatron will be glad to hear the details.” He grabbed one of the wings and began to pluck out the bullets. Viper's servos clenched, wishing he could get up and clobber the mech. Everything's too numb, like something's in his system. It could be either that or armor is still recovering from the trauma.

“Did Megatron ask her to come along?” Optics watched as the boxy helmed mech shook from left to right. His tray piling up with small metal pieces. Other Constructicons began to assist their brother and repair the damaged armor. Hook pulled off the broken black glass, revealing two vibrant blue optics underneath.

“Nope, he didn't order anyone to see your attempts. We thought you would've died. Looks like you're made of sterner stuff.” Viper didn't retort, rest, must rest and wait until he could find that canary and force the answers out of her.

It felt odd to not wear a visor anymore. His once unseen optics inspected the long hallways of the military base. A few Decepticons walked by the broken freak of a soldier. Some glanced by, but others chuckled, giddy that they aren't made by flesh creatures. Viper remained firm as he walked, wings still in pain, but will get repaired another time. Hook and others had to deal with other tarnished things. He's already broken, always been since the failure. All to think about was the silver emotionless face before his processor got torn apart. The former Cobra mech didn't notice the three fingered hand grabbing his shoulder. A great smirk embedded into one's golden face.

“Well done Viper, I enjoy human sacrifices. They were my favorite parts of Aztec history.” The one whose name would send shivers down one's Energon veins. His grin became twisted as a Cheshire Cat's. Viper glanced back, seeing the purple glowing in his vision.

“I don't care Malus, you can interpret it any way you want, but its my story, and I ended it.” Viper tried moving, yet the demigod kept a firm hold.

“Where are you going? Do you believe that I am not worthy for a conversation?” His frown changed as much as a mask for the audience of an opera.

“I want some time to myself. I spent all day fighting for my freedom while you and everyone else sat back and enjoyed my suffering like a show!” Viper's wings flared, even if he's shorter than him, that fire burned in blue optics.

“Your war, not mine.” Oh, if the snake had his acid gun, then there wouldn't be any trace of this rotten fruit anywhere. Who cares if he's the guardian to some shiny balls, none of his business.

“Be lucky I spent all my rage on the humans, rather than you.” He stomped away as Malus scoffed. 

“Toodle pip Viper.” Spat out as he transformed into his spider tank alt mode and crawled away.

More faces, the same faces rewinding faster as the figures passed by. Some showing hints of concern, but hidden by their tough attitudes and looks. Viper shrugged each off, not caring if anyone was walking around this morning. Sometimes questions about the ninja, yet none replied. Until he reached up to Swindle with a fist aimed at his face.

“You're the last scumbag I'll ask today, where is Nightbird?” Viper hissed, showing the scars on broken fingers. The mech smirked, trying to cower away from the situation.

“Come on Viper, I know you had one heck of a night, but give me some credit. I didn't sell anything to Cobra,” bam! A fist to the face, letting fresh pain reel in pristine faceplates.

“Say that word again, I could go for another injection of their venom into my veins.” He goaded, before noticing a glimmer of yellow that vanished down the hallway.

“Hey!” The Rattler ran, leaving Swindle to cough up some Energon.

A giant hanger, of all places to hide in. Dark blue came in, broken glass trying to inspect wherever the femme could be. He noticed her shadow among the dim lights. Dancing around old machinery that'd been defunct for a long time. Human made items, Hook would use them for spare parts when needed. Swindle pawning off each piece for big bucks. A flicker of yellow again right beside him. Nightbird, what is she doing? She held up a blade against his neck.

“Sever the cables, and you will do nothing.” She spoke in such stillness that wouldn't alert anyone of her presence. Viper tensed, gripping the yellow weapon and making sure it wouldn't leave its mark.

“I want answers to why you were following me!” He yelled out, flipping the femme over. Nightbird groaned, unable to get up before he pressed his arm onto her neck. His other servo gripped the blade in her hand. They stared, optics burning in the morning sunlight as it crept from tiny windows in the room. Blue and yellow, much like an electric storm.

“Didn't want to continue living?” She whispered, leaning up even when he tried pushing her down. 

“My life is over, I have no reason to continue, so why bring me back?” Nightbird looked away.

“We're soldiers, and you're purpose shouldn't end in such a way.” She exhaled, kicking the mech off, Viper stood back up, retaining his balance.

“Then why try killing me if I wanted to say thanks?” Blue optics observed Nightbird's own. A hint of concern behind that bright yellow often coated in anger.

A large hangar door opened, letting Soundwave come in. His armor is much more chunky on the legs and torso. A result from getting kidnapped by Cobra. Red visor caught the attention of the duo, with his cassettes tagging along.

“Viper, our lord Megatrons request to meet with you.” Said in his monotone elegance.

“I'll not keep them waiting, we'll talk about this later.” The Rattler strode away from the short conflict. Soundwave looked at Nightbird, seeing how upset she appeared to be.

“Is something wrong?” The femme shook her helm.

“No, how do you feel about that armor?” She tapped onto his shoulder, feeling the strong materials constructing it.

“It is an inferior version of myself, but I will adjust.” He transformed and let his little minions climb aboard before driving back outside. Nightbird stared, pondering what thoughts are rushing in Viper's processor right now.


	2. Beware the Wild Weasel

Grand doors opened up to the sight of three thrones. The three Megatrons resting upon their high horses. All different bodies, yet the same name of an atomic weapon as powerful as one million tons of dynamite. Soundwave took attention of the sudden appearance, a new bulky body with Cobra armor. Viper clenched his servos, detesting the sight of another bearing the same curse as him. The true blue mech bowed down, wings remaining high. The gray leader smirked, getting off his chair.

“Viper, how good to see you again, I didn't expect you to come back. It seems Cobra was much weaker than I expected.” He said in such a twisted glee. Armada Megatron scoffed, as Beast Wars Megatron paid attention to the T-Rex head for an arm. Viper rose, his true blue sight unseen before.

“Its over now, we don't have to worry about them or the traitor anymore.”

“So you got rid of Luca as well?” The Cobra prototype nodded, remembering the flesh melting from his bones. How the calcium fell apart.

“I told you it wasn't a good idea to team up with those humans!” Came a shrill shriek. Everyone turned to face Starscream and his two Seeker buddies. Among them being Skywarp, wearing far uglier armor than before. Viper glared at the jet, feeling pity oozing out of his seams. The dark armored bot ran up to the snake, gripping his wounded shoulder.

“Hey, could you tell me that you salvaged my body?!” Came such a loud noise that echoed across the room.

“Sorry Skywarp, I didn't want any humans to use those parts, so they're all melted down. You should go to Cybertron and get a new one.” He teased, right as a fist crashed into him.

“Enough! Viper's done his work and we're moving on from that.” Armada Megatron interrupted, his powerful frame standing up and glaring at the fliers.

“Indeed Armada, I am happy to see your attack was successful.” The gray mech replied, he seemed to be happy to see another one of himself, let alone two of them bearing his name. Sure, on the surface it seemed they all detested each other. Yet, Viper could tell something lied beneath that. Soundwave detected it as well, but chose not to speak. The dark blue mech got up, wiping his face of the purple fist that whammed into his.

“Thanks, I needed a warm welcome from the likes of you. Lord Megatrons, may I request a few days off from the raids? Hook mentioned that I needed more repairs on my armor before I can fight.” Blue optics reflected the three Emperors of Destruction as they whispered among themselves. Starscream and Thundercracker dragged Skywarp off as he screamed out various Cybertronian swears.

“Fine, it seems you've done far much more compared to the rest of the army. Go on then, before we change our minds... Yessssss.” The Predacon leader hissed. The former Cobra soldier exited, making sure to avoid the bitter Nightraven. Who knew he loved his old self that much.

Back here again, staring at nothing as Hook tinkered. This time, a lot more precise with the sensitive wings. Good thing the irate Seeker's fists weren't strong enough to make a dent. The vibrant red mouthplate came off, showing the forever hidden white armored face. In the green mech's reflection is markings of a scar. New one gained from the chaotic battle from last night. Nothing to worry over, not if it doesn't hurt.

Dirty work, that song they listened to earlier, quite symbolic of such a situation. Done working for Decepticons, done working with everyone. A few days off is what he needs. It was nice that the dinosaur gave him an agreement. A lot of time to think, to question life's choices. One grew in his head as the Summer Breeze made him feel fine.

How did Cobra get the idea to make him? It couldn't be an idiotic idea that some crazy scientist could come up with. Come up to the boss and proclaiming they could make a jet that'd transform into a large fighting warrior. That urge to dig deeper, to discover why he came to be in these dark times. Who is he?

“I repaired your visor the best I could with what little I had. Sure its not the right color, but at least it'll shield your optics like it did before, so be happy with that.” Hook moved back to pick up a thick orange visor. Must've ran out of black and ditched the primary color for one not found on dark blue armor. The left part of it still broken that'd expose the optic. Its not the prettiest job, but it'll do for now. Servos soon placed the visor back on, fragments of glass included, but tight enough not to go loose and stab him. Hook smirked, knowing how much of a patch job this is. It'd contrast well with his vibrant blue vision. Then came back on the mouthplate, hiding the most human aspect of him.

After Hook finished, Viper sat up, looking towards the medic. “Thank you, I needed that a lot.” He exhaled, wings moving to show that they looked a lot better.

“You know, I could use a paint stripper and get rid of those ugly symbols.” Hook suggested, yet the former Cobra soldier got off the medical berth and adjusted his visor.

“Your repairs are all I needed. Our Megatrons agreed that I needed a break from the fighting. Its my time off now.” Blue armor left the room, closing the door behind him. Hook scoffed as the door opened again. A damaged Build Bot and Shrapnel getting dragged in by Kickback, with a cheeky grin on his face. How wonderful.

The human made machine got out of the shade and into the sunlight. The bright light displaying the restored paint on the weary body. What a strange part of the world to be at, a desert with hidden patches of life. Its often nice to listen to the soft sounds of distant animals and birds. I'd be best to go to the best spot to observe the vast wilderness of this planet. Time to concentrate and think, think over what to do with his past and how life became the way it is.

Viper saw two figures standing on the edge of the ravine. One that guarded the place from any ground vehicles from reaching the base. Breakdown and Drag Strip, two of the Stunticons enjoying their time off from the battles as well it seems. The Rattler came closer, noticing little rodents popping out of the ground. Some traveling across the large holes they dug up.

“Hey, look at those weasels, they're all over the place. Isn't that wild!? Hey, wild weasels!” Breakdown laughed, right as his brother smacked his helm.

“No you dummy, those are gophers! Or groundhogs? I remembered hearing a crazy old man tried bombing his farm to get rid of them. Left a giant hole that's used for tourism in Japan! Best place to dump you off!” His brother chided, before noticing Viper staring at them. “Hey, what's bothering you?”

“Wild....Weasel....” Came a whisper, optics going blank before his processor bloomed into a familiar pain. This damage came from when Cobra tore through his head. The last sight before shutting down was Drag Strip running up to him while Breakdown kept screaming apologies...

A sight returned of blue skies over a forgotten base. An old place with worn out red paint hidden in a faraway jungle. A figure sat inside of the cockpit of a Cobra Rattler. One bearing the iconic symbols, yet having the Decepticon ones embedded as well. Before a consciousness, all that existed was a lifeless husk, a prototype.

“Wild Weasel, how is the Viper performing?” A harsh voice came out, Cobra Commander's own, escaping from the radio into the cockpit. A pilot wearing red, hiding his face behind that intimidating helmet of black and red. He picked up the message, glancing back at the other prototype Rattlers.

“Wild Weasel here, this change to my plane is performing well. I haven't heard anything from the others yet. But I can tell they're performing the same as always.” A blank voice chimed, his pronunciation of s emphasized. An older one, still bearing a cocky attitude matched by his flying skills.

Wheels landing onto the ground, a sweet sensation to anyone bearing a fear of flight. Such bliss for anyone as the other tires began to land onto the soft surface. Overgrown plants, the typical sign of forgotten memories. A row of Cobra Rattlers, seven in total, yet one had the unique marking of purple. Upon command, six had changed their shape, walking on two legs rather than the three wheels. All remained static as their faces showed silver and black. Regular Cobra soldiers hiding at the back of the armored heads, adjusting to the new shape. All eyes left onto the main one, piloted by the great Wild Weasel. His fingers rested onto the controls. Muscles tensing, to soon hear the transformation as everyone watched.

Then, everything came to life. The flickering of an ember, growing into an inferno at the pouring of gasoline. A harsh scream filling his cockpit, crushing of bones as machinery filled the small spot. Never giving the weasel a chance to weasel away from the rising metal. Life, upon the begging of death. The firstborn stood, staring upon the crimson red dripping in his optics. Blood, what flows in the veins of humans. So much of it, the first memory, to hear a horrid screech, then watch the fear on the small creatures faces. A gun slipped out as armor malfunctioned, acid fired and melting the other prototypes. How could they be under full control, yet he could not?

Vision flooded, death, screaming, orders refused to follow. Then, a horrid shot hit his face, breaking the glass. More shots filled the sky as his vocalizer began to function. A scream of his own, startling everyone before they kept firing. Like a feared animal, fighting back against what he couldn't understand. Angry creatures, others identical to him melting down into puddles consumed in green. Such horrid sights, before one powerful blast took him down. Broken glass, staring at the strange color up above. Blue, its so beautiful, glistening the blood before going to sleep.

The prototype couldn't move, arms and legs tied down to slabs of steel. He struggled, making random noises towards the creatures, startled upon his awakening. Right in front of him, a man in the same color of the up above. Face hidden by a shield of silver, black gloves clenching the worn railings. Two other figures stood there, a woman with black, and a man of white. They whispered among each other, before a scientist ran up to the three. This person gave mention for something to be ready. Ready?

Upon the orders, a tremendous pain broke the functioning processor. New thoughts silenced, a forgotten voice. A vegetable, a robotic cabbage, never to be seen again...

“Viper?” Came a whisper, oh that sweet voice. Nightbird's, but, why is she here? Viper turned his numb helm, vision clearing up to find her staring down at him. He perched up, seeing Breakdown and the other Stunticons close by.

“How long was I out?” Came the first words, armor burning at his frame remembering the forgotten memories. The ninja rose a hand to his shoulder.

“A few hours, we thought of taking you to Hook, but he was busy. But, it seems we don't. Alright you five, the show's over.” Leading to the groans of the five mechs. They transformed and drove off into the desert. Ready to do their usual dangerous stunts for the others and their self amusement. Nightbird helped the former cobra mech up.

“What, were they going to ditch me in the middle of nowhere during that?” Came irritation in blue optics upon Nightbird's nod.

“You know them, I would've expected them to use you for their ramps. I've seen what they do with overcharged Decepticons. Need to go somewhere?”

“Yes, I was going to head somewhere, until I heard Breakdown and Drag Strip talk about the darn weasels.” An emphasized hiss on the rodents.

“Well, we'd better get going to wherever you're going. The sun's starting to set, what happened in your vision?”

“Its the reason I'm going there. I wouldn't suggest you coming along, its all for me to take care of. Although, you did make sure I wasn't Stunticon roadkill, so I should repay you in that way.” Viper transformed as Nightbird performed a cartwheel before entering into her alt mode. She drove off alongside him towards the one path able to let anyone in and out of the base.

Gotta pass the long roads that are famous for their tourist attractions in this side of Nevada. Few cars tonight, which is good for any Cybertronians during this time of the dying day. Viper seemed to be feeling a lot calmer since his episode, which should be a good thing. Nightbird remembered the first time she saw him on the floor during a large meeting. Stuck unconscious due to remembering another one of his 'memories'. She remembered hearing Soundwave and Hook discuss the cause of these episodes. The fracturing of his neural systems, vital parts to a Cybertronian to function. It may be repairable, given the time and resources from Cybertron come together. Viper did come into the Earth Wars a few months after her, so they were new back then. Now, a lot's changed since those days. More soldiers, more adjustments to the base's inner structure. What strange days, still having their sense of joy. Although the questions rose in her helm during the drive. Pondering of Viper's intentions.

What seemed to be forever lead them to California in the dead of night. Nightbird's engine hummed, used to long drives after frequent testing by her creators. Oh those days in the labs, born and built for one purpose, yet her own Spark lead her to this. She noticed Viper swooping towards a tunnel in the side of a mountain. A bridge abandoned for so many years. He waited on the old bricks, finding his tag along nearby landing onto the said bridge. Both their optics and armor lighting helped illuminate the tunnel.

“So, what was your memory about?” Nightbird chimed, seeing how Viper remembered his way down these long unforgiving paths.

“My birth, how I had my first kill. Tell me, have you seen blood?”

“In the horror movies Swindle and others watch.” Nightbird chuckled to herself. She'd often sneak into their little parties, such a shame it'd be American and British horrors. They needed some Japanese stuff to watch too.

“I saw it drip down my face and pool out, my optics, stained in so much of it. I'm amazed that Cobra left me alive, but, that's why I'm here.” Said with no emotion. Both reached an aged door with the infamous symbol of red worn away by time. Upon pressing a few buttons, it opened to the sight of forgotten technology. Old machinery whirled to life for the first time in years.


	3. Peril Among the Stars

_Ten years since the incident. Program updating, systems operational, protocols online, activation, begin. The eternal darkness ended for the longest time. A figure stood there, bearing a skull for a face. Scanners indicating an unrecognizable soldier. Not of any origin. The prototype stared, a life hidden behind black glass, leaving worry in the samurai. Bludgeon stepped back, pointing a katana’s tip at the symbol on the failure’s chest._

_“State your designation.” The mech ordered, leaving confusion on the Rattler._

_No reply, instead, the machine pushed the sword away and walked towards the exit. The skeleton sneered, noticing the warnings going off all around them. “Alert, unknown enemy detected, alert.” Said in such calmness that didn’t seem to care._

_“You’d better prove yourself whatever your name is. I don’t want to return to base with a defect for spare parts!” That seemed to trigger something in the dark blue mech’s systems, and off he ran…_

“Viper?” Her voice broke the processor’s glitch. Viper blinked a few times, turning to face her. “Are you sure you’re okay here? I do remember that your processor acts up in certain locations.” She reminded, glancing at the lights bringing the place back up into operation.

“This is where Cobra sealed me after my malfunction. Ten years after that, Luca revealed this location to Megatron. He grew impatient of the human’s failures, so the human spat out this. Bludgeon found me right as an Autobot got too close to the area. Took care of Sideswipe, which was all that bone face needed to prove that I was worth the time.” Viper walked past the femme and towards a large machine. “Here, this is where my new life began.” The mech gave a swift kick, then tearing apart the rest of the stasis pod.

The femme ninja listened to the denting metal and shattering glass. Standing still as this continued for a bit. Yellow optics took notice of the interior, finding old forgotten machinery. No wonder Cobra dumped their failed prototype here. What was the first mission she took on in the Earth Wars? Ah yes, when she had to face Arcee who hid secret codes. Far simpler times, before the Prime Cores, Demigods, Deathsarus, GI Joe, and Cobra. Such insanity in a few short years. That voice in her helm kept repeating that confession, yet, she couldn’t say. Why is it so difficult to talk?

She waited until Viper finished crushing the stasis machine apart. His wings flared, back hunched over. The snake got up, turning to face her. “I’m better now, sorry about that, there are some things I never want to see active again.” Viper trailed off, heading over to a big computer. “In this, it houses the answers I am seeking. From what I can know, this system has a lot of Cobra plans and projects. Bludgeon insisted that we leave this place soon so I could meet Megatron. I couldn’t uncover its secrets at that moment. I want to know why Cobra created me, it’s impossible for someone to come up with an insane idea. A whole organization going along with it. A robot soldier wearing the shell of a Rattler.” His bulky digits pressed on the small keyboard, being careful to ensure not to break the source of his past.

Words scrolled by which showed so many forgotten ideas. Nightbird listened to the swearing before tugging him aside. Then she typed it out herself. “I’ll handle this, I’m used to tiny keys.” The Japanese fembot interjected, finding it to be easier for her to do this. Odd, nothing on Viper, yet the name Rattler and Transformer did appear a few times.

After a bit of digging around, a file appeared with top secret reports. The two read through them, both taking it all in. How could the American government know so much about Cybertronian technology? Its documentation came thirty years before the Autobots and Decepticons arrived to Earth. It didn’t make any sense, nor the live specimen documented. The identity lost, making it difficult to guess who would give up their body for them to research.

Viper took a while to say anything, left in silence over all the materials they read. “Those documents, they must’ve been the blueprints Cobra used to create me… Nightbird, can you find anything about who wrote this?” He whispered, optics glued to the screen as they found a picture file.

A bunch of humans, all posed by a piece of machinery that appeared advanced for the time based on their clothes. Some men and women, all in Triple-I: Intelligence and Information Institute. Nightbird typed around a few files, noticing how their names appeared.

“I recognize some of them from my collected memories, and all their names are in the files. They’re the ones behind how Cobra created you.” She trailed off, yellow optics glanced at the dark blue mech. He stared at the humans in their thirty year old days.

“Do you know where they are now?” Viper came up to the screen, taking in the details.

“A quick search on the internet gave me everything I needed, oh how clumsy they are to use this ‘social media’. I assume this was a long forgotten program, happened in North Dakota, August 16th, 1986. No one knows of this as they retired from the military. All this time, America had access to those of the stars. Why do you ask?”

“I may have killed my creators, but knowing this, I cannot let more of me be born by their hands. I’m not yet done with my thirst for revenge. Nightbird, I’d suggest you go back with the others. There’s a high risk that I will die once this task is complete. All hiding in America and other parts, they forget, not knowing that their pasts will haunt them once again.” The mech copied the data, making the best route based on where the humans live. They’ll all pay for their foolishness. Their thirst for eternal knowledge will destroy them.

Nightbird held his shoulder, her optics narrowed. “Its not easy to complete a task solo. I’ll come along, you’ve already shown me your second birthplace. Before you complain about how I can’t because of the water, I’ll find my ways. Where are you heading first?”

“Los Palmos Observatory, located in Texas close to Mexico. Two of the scientists at the Triple I worked at North Dakota. They wrote a bit about Cybertronians ability to travel through the stars. Nothing too major, but its a start. Think your tires can handle that? Its farther than from here back to base at Arizona.” He chuckled, wings twitching and ready to leave this trash heap.

“Sounds good, will meet you there when I can. Take care Viper, we’re going to be dancing with death soon.” She flipped her body, transforming and driving out of the hidden base.

Why is she so intent on helping him? All the dark blue jet knew is that he’s the only Cybertronian created by humans. Viper waited till she’s far away to dim the computer’s screen. He turned to stare at the scar embedded into his helmet and face. Primus he felt tired, unsure what to think knowing how right she is. Its a suicide mission to enrage the American government and the Autobots, but this has to happen. Taking a few deep vents, the mech connected a few cables to his helmet and lied down. Gotta leave one last present to those who documented the creation…

Data, so many pieces swirled around the unconscious mind. Downloading into his helm, awakening those old memories that most forgot. Humanity stole the gift of those from the stars. Living aliens, mastering the ability to change shape. Documenting entire histories far before the first man sharpened a rock. Yet, as Viper continued this, strange images began to form. Among them, the complete blueprints of the Rattler Transforming Soldier. Bright blue optics widened, noticing something wrong. It has no face underneath the visor and mouthplate… The Decepticon stared, before touching his own mouthplate and broken visor. The dates don’t add up, these can’t be the complete ones! He stared before deleting the information once its registered into his helm.

After a while going through the tediousness, its over now. Viper forced his processor out of this self inflicted slumber. Now no one can look up those old documents anymore. No human deserves to know the existence of Cybertronian life, not if they gave birth to imitations. Those who are fakes, that shamed upon. Yet, that empty face remained etched into his optics. More questions came than answers, leaving the mech in silence. As the snake got out of his forced slumber, he noticed an acid gun lying by his side. The same weapon left behind after Cobra’s demise. Fingers touched the aged metal, knowing how good it is to wield this old weapon once more. Must’ve been a gift from Nightbird, who seemed to get it all fixed up. “Canary, I’ll figure out why you hide so much from me.” Came a chuckle, before he got out of the old place once again.

Back in the harsh sunlight, why is the western coast so darn hot? No wonder there isn’t that much greenery around here. Why couldn’t the Decepticons set up a base somewhere nice? Rather than the remains of human activity. Still, the images he saw made his tanks clench. How could those blueprints show no face? Processor in a daze, forgetting Nightbird as she drove beneath him. They traveled across the shadows of the canyons once leaving civilization. So many lives passing by, children at a school, people buying at stores, watching movies. Oh the movies; such strange concepts that Cybertronians never got into until the war. Easiest way to document any traitors or secret plans. That’s from what he recalled listening to the others when they got overcharged off their afts.

Oh what fun times to hear the cheery voices that everyone gave out after a successful raid. Also when a new bot comes over from wherever. Moon, Earth, any planet, depends on if they’re liked among the others to care. Why is Earth such a gathering place for these guys? There are other planets too, yet they stay on what they called the 'dirtball’. Viper never felt right to call his home the dirtball. This planet is where his creators got the materials to create him. The mech exhaled, noticing how the Sun began to set. The yellow sphere that rotates around this planet. Cybertron didn’t have any light up above, nor any oxygen. Three moons which the Autobots claimed as their own. The Rattler remembered how happy he felt to be on the metal moon, that its the home far away from home. Due to their technology, both could move across the deserts further than a regular car on a road trip. The suburban family riding out to somewhere like Palm Springs or Las Vegas.

It took a long time to travel from California to Texas. Baking in the hot sun never helped his mood as music kept playing from his radio. A lot of Spanish songs, getting closer to the border. What a strange choice for an advanced observatory’s location, but no matter what. They’ll be the first to pay for their crimes. Down below, a stylish black and white car drove on the road. Nightbird is quite durable, but that makes sense for everyone. Cybertronians are able to handle the heat. Viper’s quite lucky that he won’t have to endure any pain in the Summer warmth. Still nothing back from Megatron or the rest of his soldiers. Its good, no reason to worry as he must’ve taken the request for a break for granted. Never easy to obliterate an entire army by oneself. The rest of the flight is a blank, with the dust devils coming and going. Once the mission is over, he’ll try to visit Tijuana to eat some barbecued iguana. Whatever that may taste like.

The misery ended in the night sky’s greeting. A lone observatory lay still, lens continuing to observe what may be out there. Los Palmos has seen better days, forgotten to the world beyond the science community. Hiding a sin, that desire to find life beyond the Earth. Two life forms detected in the scanners, the files state for them to be Jack and Sue Richards. Two astronomers who’ve spent long lives exploring across the world. To the most exotic places for the greatest lens to observe the distant nebulae. Before their journeys, they accepted being members of the Triple I, which meant a piece of his birth. Los Palmos is their home, far up in the mountains that could show much more of the desert had the sun blessed them.

Viper landed on the rocky top, bright blue optics stared for a long time. His turbines slowed down to reduce the heavy noises. Acid gun clenched in a firm hold. So, this is how revenge grows, to slaughter them, their work is the reason he grew in the Cobra’s nest. To awaken as an abomination, there is nothing left they can give to the Earth that will matter. Time’s left them old and weak. No matter how old or young, its time to never return from the path he once stepped on. Their intense craving will be their undoing, thirty years later.

Sue finished another cup of coffee, heavy bags underneath those brown eyes. Weary eyes glanced up to the old photographs of so many places she once been to. Jack is nearby, back to work on their favorite machinery. A telescope meant their lives, the reason Triple I came to them with their suggestions. To work with them for extra payment and free vacations, oh how perfect it seemed to be. Until that one day… Sue waited for the drink to kick in, an influence rushing through weakened veins. No longer a thought about what may come next, unless it’d be an old family member or friend. Their nephew, an old photo showed said child gripping a diploma while enveloped in blues. “Its been a good life, hasn’t it Jack?”

A man stepped away from the large telescope, coming down to her. “Are you thinking about the Grim Reaper again?”

“Why would I dream of a snake bearing those dark ominous robes?”

“Sue, you should cut the caffeine out, the doc did say it’ll influence your medication.”

“But, we still need to record a few more sights. Los Palmos is our home. I miss those days, and I wished we never got involved with Triple I. To know that aliens exist, to hide that from everyone.” The woman trailed off, taking a large gulp. A nearby candle burned among the heavy lights above which gave light to this dark dome. Silence, a gentle breeze brushing the exterior as always, a hope to bury away the past.

Nightbird transformed, finding Viper standing still. “Once I begin, I cannot go back. Think of your choice Nightbird, I know the consequences of my actions.” He came closer to the observatory as the ninja watched, remaining still.

The Cobra prototype slammed his body against the large building, causing it to shake. He rammed into it a few more times, breaking away the concrete and storming into the building. Something shattered, it must be where they are! Viper prowled into the hallway, kneeling down to ensure he wouldn’t damage his wings.

Sue and Jack ran, a broken mug lay on the floor as the alarms blared. A large shadow emerged from a hallway, causing them to hide in a spare room. Lying on the walls were a few guns, a pitiful attempt to save themselves, but what else could they rely on? Faraway help? They waited in the darkness, holding onto each other and weapons as their ears rang. Hearts racing faster once seeing blue staring back at them.

“Sue and Jack Richards, Triple I, you’ve chosen a grave mistake for both Cybertronians, and me. The atonement is death.”

Sue fired a few shots at the mech’s face, each bullet bouncing off of the mouthplate. The gun slipped from shaking hands, as Jack tried firing back, but with no effect. “Please, don’t do this! We have a nephew who always visits us!” Sue gripped her husband’s jacket, tears coming down the wrinkled face.

“Then he’ll understand.” He aimed the gun, shooting the two with a powerful blast of acid. Emotion drained from blue optics as they screamed. Bodies melting down into puddles of decaying flesh. A rush of energy came to the mech once hearing nothing but alarms. Without warning, he tore through more of the observatory. Acid gun put to use getting rid of everything. “What do you think Cobra Commander!? Do you believe me to be a failure now!?” His roar echoed through the bleak sky.

Nightbird remained still, staring as the building melted into concrete and steel puddles. Yellow noticed the mech walking up to her. She stared up at his optics, finding nothing but a blank blue. “We need to leave before the humans get here.” The femme transformed, driving across the mountain range.

Viper glanced back before running over to the edge of the cliffside and transforming. Soaring through the darkened canyon, dark blue blending in with the darkened oranges. That’s it, no way back once the candle burned bright. A flame that will never die. The flier followed yellow headlights as she swerved across the mountain’s paths. In the distance, bright red and blue lights glowed through a known road. ::We’ll need to find a place to hide, I can see the humans coming this way!:: He messaged her.

::I’ll find my way down, we can’t hide here! Go get to somewhere safe and message me when you do!:: She kept driving, never speaking as the Rattler vanished in the night sky.

The ninja femme touched the ground, sprinting away before the vehicles could find her. On the enhanced tires, she didn’t strain under the pressure. A rush of wind graced her back, must’ve been the human vehicles driving by. So they were going that way too. Nightbird stared at the large puffs of smoke from what remained of the building. Viper did this, but its for a greater good, was it?

After roaming through the darkness, she’d soon slip into a hidden cave. She took a few minutes to relax, then noticed a small fire in the larger part. Nightbird crawled in, finding Viper illuminated by the reds and oranges. Blue optics staring up at an opening in the ceiling.

“I got worried the humans found you.” Not a sign of damage on him, so strange since he’d went through a mess earlier. A bit dusty, but nothing wrong with that. She sat down on the other side, tossing him a cube.

“They’re not meant for speed, they’re for emergencies. I’m amazed at how fast they were to arrive, we need to find the best time to get out of here.” The femme leaned back, exhaling a deep vent. “We’ll need to wait until the event dies down before we can head over to our next destination. Do you know where we will go?”

“I’m thinking about it, since the other targets are in further parts of America.” He brushed off the dust, blue optics glimmered alongside the fire burning bright. “You’d better get some rest, you’ve been driving everywhere to tag along with me. I’ll make sure nothing happens.” Viper waited, putting his gun down.

“What about you? Weren’t you the one who destroyed the observatory in one swoop? I’m sure none of them will find us, they’re too concerned about the two who died. How many more do we need to hunt down?”

“A few more, they kept it a secret. The document states how eight made contact with the Cybertronian on that fateful day. Two are dead, leaving the rest still hiding in their regular lives. Most are in America, yet two aren’t. We’ll find them, but must keep secret, because the Autobots will find out.”

“But once its over, we’ll return to the others, won’t we?”

“Depends on if I can survive long enough. But, if I do die, then I will be okay with that once their dead. I do wonder though, will I go to the Allspark? I am human made, wouldn’t Primus consider me to not be one of his? It makes me wonder if there is an afterlife for me.” He opened his chest, showing the lack of a Spark.

“I’m sure there is, don’t you remember what Starscream said? He saw something after death, and is alive with us now to tell us.”

“He wouldn’t stop talking about it, after the death of Unicron.” Viper looked up, hearing the sirens get louder. “Looks like its time to rest.” The mech grabbed a clump of dirt, dropping it over the flames and letting them die down. “We leave as soon as the morning comes.” He lay down, dimming the lights on his armor and entering into a soft recharge, closing the chest.

Nightbird stared before following his orders. She kept to the shadows as the investigation began further away from them. “Six more, you’re quite risky to do this.” Came a soft chuckle before joining him in the rest.

_Darkness, that’s how life begins, doesn’t it? Something strange is happening. Whirling machinery, a rush of Energon, dripping, praying, is this where life comes from? Its quiet, what is this? A dream? But, I can’t have dreams, I’m not real…_

_Someone’s calling for a name? What is this name? Who’s name is it? Why can I hear it? I don’t remember it…_

_My optics opened up, I don’t remember this. I’m not at the Cobra base? Its some sort of lab, but not one I recognize. I sat up, taking in my surroundings. Its all Cybertronian, no sign of humanity’s work. What’s going on? My helm moved down to my body, no. Its not mine! I got off the table, shaking before finding other mechs staring at me. All seemed to be joyous at the sight of my movements. Some came closer to me, speaking about their troubles and what they hope my awakening will mean. If I can concentrate enough, I should be able to move, or speak. Why can’t I do this? My controls are gone, I’m lost in this mech’s body. Why aren’t I scared? This is a dream, I’ll wake up when my processor decides to. But, pure Cybertronians can dream, I’m a fake, I can’t dream._

_A mech came up to me, bearing blueand white armor, a grand smile on his face. He seemed to be talking, but under deaf audio receptors._

_Everything flashed white, I now faced an open door to Cybertron? Its golden, much like the mysterious cities of gold on Earth. Cybertronians walked in the streets, speaking among themselves. None bore any symbols, speaking of their lives. I watched this dream run far from the door, exploring this new world. Life, I felt alive, that this was me. No, what I saw wasn’t who I am. I will wake up, then forget. Yet, I wished I lived in this Cybertron before the war. Everyone’s in union, its so different compared to the one I stepped upon. Gold glimmered alongside the orange lights. If I was human, I would’ve shed tears upon sight of this marvelous wonder._

_Another flash, taking me away from the rushing views, I’m staring up at the stars in some sort of crystal garden? Its so beautiful, much like the sky when I first awoke. They glimmered among the stars, leading me to wondering why I’m here. Then, someone came into view. She stared at me, or this body I’m residing within. A rush of something came back, I couldn’t recall why I felt this way, yet, I wanted it to last forever. The femme spoke to me, yet I couldn’t hear what the words meant. I wanted to know what this meant, it hurt so much. She’s… pretty, I like how she looks in those soft colors. She smiled, cupping this body’s cheek, meaning no visor or mouthplate. But, it faded away to white… Wait, don’t go! I want to know who you are, who this body belongs too. I’m not real, I’m an imitation… Please, stay…_

Blue lights came back online, finding himself in the cave. Nightbird is still asleep, a dream. Yet, what was it about? What body did he see himself in? He lowered his helm, noticing the sounds of sirens are gone. They must’ve chose to wait for the morning to inspect for the damage. Optics inspected the opening of the cave above, finding glimpses of morning. Its’ time to go. He crawled over to the femme, holding her shoulder.

“Wake up Canary, we’ve got to go before they find us.” He muttered, causing her to stir.

“Ah, so they’re gone?”

“Yep, we don’t have to worry about them for a while. Gotta get going now before they come back. Our next stop is over in Florida, so I hope you brought your sunscreen.” Viper chuckled, earning a glare from the femme.

“Don’t make me report you in for that.” Said with a playful gesture before leaping up onto the ground above.

Viper jumped up as well, soon the two were off again on their long journey. Yet, in this morning light, it brought back the sight of Cybertron when it bore gold. At first, it wasn’t good to dwell on strange dreams, yet, now, he wanted it more. How he craved to step into that other mech’s life, how he wished it was his. But, life proved to be cold and cruel, leaving him to lash at those who lost trust. Yet, Nightbird so far, she seemed nice, but no one can tell if a ninja has other motives until revealed later. For now, its best to keep his guard up, and prepare himself for the next target of his past.


	4. Deadly Paradise

Its a cold morning, farther away from the burning remains of what used to be there. Viper listened to the radio, hearing the reports of how the Los Palmos Observatory is no more. A sense of a guilty glee came to him. Its still murder, but Decepticons kill people anyways. Motormaster's run over a few baby carriages before, although the blood would be a pain to wash out. It'd cause everyone to gag. No one would eat anything after that for the rest of the day. Among those would be Viper too, more harder due to the secrecy of his face underneath. Yet, now he has the blood of humans splattered everywhere. Before Hook's evaluation, did everyone believe there's nothing special with pure robots? Its one of those thoughts of a stranger, unsure about the world around him. Unkind and empty except for the nature around them.

Still, that face, why did it bring him such feelings he's never felt before? No one in his memory banks met that match, Nightbird, Slipstream, none of the Autobots either. Why did he see Cybertron's past? Is he going insane? Did some old blood get stuck in his gears? This thoughtlessness drove him off to the sunlight, brightening the dark blue paint. In this glimmer, it brought the Rattler out of the emotions. These aren't his, no, its someone else's and he'll need to get evaluated by Hook. For now, he had to focus on the work ahead of him. Florida, from one coast to another. The home of Dr. Heath Blaisedale. A human who used the technology from the Cybertronian to find a oil free energy source, the Sun. Humans, they are too deep in their roots, but, what's the difference between him and the creators? They have flesh and blood, yet he and the others from Cybertron, they bear metal and Energon. What is the true difference? Both are free thinkers, lost to time in their dark worlds. If he did bear true emotions, pity would seethe from snarled lips. Did Hook give him a new face without telling him? No, why would he waste materials for such a worthless feature? He's never displayed many emotions, hidden behind the blood red mask. The one way is through his voice. Pure rage welled up within once finding Megatron speaking with that man. The one drenched in blue, hidden behind silver. The last memory before it all vanished. No one wanted to be friends with the snake, due to how often alone he is. Is it due to fear? Or that he's not a normal Cybertronian? Its quiet, except for the faint rumble of the wind feeding itself into his turbines. A faint rumble, which lead to more questions than he could answer.

_Why did I come to life that day when I bore no soul?_

The trip continued without anything new. States came and went, days and nights rotated. The sun and moon continued their estranged relationship. Such thoughts about the myths of how the world and its sun worked. The silly ideas of how the Earth is the center of the universe or how its flat like a pancake. It made him chuckle. To hear the crazy words from social media when watching videos about the stupidity of humans. They helped ease the pain for a short time, before that fear came back. Not mattering to anyone, a walking machine with no soul, how can they allow him to be among them? Unless, Megatron saw something in him that no one else could. But, he's not here now, its him and a Decepticon that left him unsure. Keep watching her, seeing for what tricks she'll present to him. He'd notice those glimmers of life twinkle when he provided something of use to her during the night. when they were near the coast. The ocean's beaches remaining bright. A nice break from flying and driving, to share information of what may exist. It felt nice to be with someone who may care. To accept in knowing that she will attack, it left a calm thought in him. Trust no one, keep them away from the empty husk where a Spark would've rested in.

Florida, land of oranges, amusement parks, and sun. Its nice to be at another destination after the nonstop flying. No more raiding for energy sources needed to fuel their trip. Viper could imagine the victory, melting down the crazy scientist will be such a breeze! Why not stay here for a while. Sneak into Universal Studios for their new attractions based on the popular show Challenge of the Go-Bots. He'd catch a few Cons watching that when it was on, laughing about the silliness and dumb names of the robots. The mech himself would catch a few scenes as well, including their movie. For some reason, the beetle Megatron stared at the Rock Lords. Seeming to notice something about them that resembled something. For what Viper could tell, it meant a few secrets. Nothing he can do about it, not when he's chain of command as well when the other two aren't around. Its strange to go from one Megatron to three, two bearing the same voice. They'd prank the others and lead to massive confusion. They're getting along better than with the Megatron that brought them together. Thinking of that does sound confusing, yet it made the mech wonder, are there others such as him in those worlds? Born from different origins other than Cybertronians. Its so strange, yet Viper knew not to explore in depth. After Barricade's mishap, the traveling device stopped functioning. Needs new parts to plan such a mission again. But, for now, its time to clear up more forgotten weeds.

A vibrant dark blue plane landed onto a beach underneath the blanket of night. Armor transformed with the lack of people nearby. Behind broken glass, blue optics saw a location. A usual air hanger, yet with the reports, it appears to be something top secret that no one can understand. Left in silent for on this small part of Florida unaccessible to most. Nightbird should be nearby, unless the traffic got up to her. Means less risks of her getting injured, which helped ease him a bit. He moved about, taking care to detect any traps for alerting any trespassers. Quite a few, meaning this must be important. Good, it means this Doctor Heath Blaisedale is around here somewhere. Would've been good to rest, but he's spent enough time doing so. This place is further from anywhere else, help shouldn't come for miles.

Blue glowed brighter, seeing the interior; planes, of course. It shouldn't be this obvious, a mask of false images. Viper walked past them, heading over to a part which his scanners caught. A door, hidden underneath the thick metal of the interior. It moved away, pulled aside as a curtain for whoever comes in with the secret code. A large door, perfect height for mechs such as him. Strange, but fitting for the developing mystery. A numerical pad present, shouldn't be too difficult to hack into. The mech opened his finger, finding a few cables functioning the joint and connecting them in. Soon a few buttons lit up, unlocking the door. Returning the metal back in, the mech entered inside and looked around. The ground rumbled as the door closed behind him. Elevator, lifting him down to the underground. Wings tensed, knowing that fliers such as him cannot do well in cavernous locations. But, for his mission, it needs to continue. He took a deep vent, staring at the polished metal as it kept going down.

The door opened, remaining silent as the mech stepped in. No one around, what did he expect coming in at midnight or this other time. Perfect timing to come in and watch the sky turn dark. Wings flickered, soon detecting something that rang unknown alarms in his helm. Its a door, heavy steel and locked underneath many. Secrets they want to hide, as deep as the locks are, nothing should tear him away from the chances to sneak a peek. He passed by a variety of doors, far too small for him to crawl through. Yet, why is this one huge and his size?

As before, the locks came undone, letting him into a room. Viper came into darkness. Alert, something screamed in his helm. Armor tensing, wings stuck firm upon the cold aura creeping in. Something's wrong, yet the mech couldn't know what. Soon, lights came on, to a sight he couldn't believe.

Rows, rows of robots bearing the Cybertronian forms. Armor and colorations of the Joe weapons. All mixed in with the copies of mechs such as Sideswipe. Primus, they're all here, including a robot that's still under construction. Optimus Prime, a copy, much like Nemesis, yet, more hollow than even him, even of Sentius Magnus. A demigod they've disgraced with their twisted intentions stood here. A room of fakes, like him. Viper clenched his chest, sensing something ringing in his helm. No, he can't have these wounds, only those who bear Sparks can. The room began spinning, as visions of those dreams came back. Copies, fakes, doppelgängers, how many other words can bear this room? Blue optics closed, listening for anything other than the screaming in his helm. Humanity, they are repeating the same mistakes as Cobra did. The scars of the past are coming back, the seed has grown into a tree of danger.

As fast did it begin, the pain stopped, being like a bad dream that never happened. The mech got up, servo still clenching his worn armor. Taking a better look to these puppets. Sadness and pity prominent, wishing he could pretend this as a nightmare. Does this mean there are others beyond the rows? Viper navigated through the rows, recording as much as he could through the lens of his optics. Primus, they looked dead, but propped up to act alive. Walking corpses, never born, awoken without a soul. “Will you awaken like me? Will you be your own? Or are empty toys for their wars?” He poked one, which didn't react. “How will the Autobots feel? To know that the people they needed to trust, does this to them. I wished I could spare you of it. If you were never born, then why should I expect you to know pain, or sadness, why am I not like you? Even after what happened, I still feel life in me, that Cobra couldn't tear my mind apart. What am I doing? Speaking to those who should be like me, or I should bear strings as well?” Yet, among them all, one escaped duplication. It'd make sense for Hound and Skyfire, yet there's a copy of Ultra Magnus here! The one who bears a bright fire, how could he have escaped getting faked?

Then, the door locked behind him, and a powerful light came on, causing the puppets to activate. Viper turned as the locks finished clicking. A television screen came on, showing a woman with a firm glare. “So you're the one who sneaked around. A Decepticon, you shouldn't be here.”

“Then why did you create these abominations?!” He yelled, yet the human laughed back at him.

"Its time to test them out. We're not going to let you live with these facts.” Came a reply.

Then, they sprung to attack, tackling into Viper and trying to tear him apart. The acid gun seemed to be the best weapon in this large room. It helped tear through a few of the weaker mechs, but others were stronger than Viper expected. Those of much more war torn mechs who live for fighting. Viper yelled, feeling their fingers grasping at his limbs and wings. Bodies melted beneath their feet. A blur of colors and explosions with how exposed the weaponry is for some of the drones. It got harder to think of anything but survival. They're not real...they should all die together...

Another women walked in, seeing the excitement on her college's face. “Dr. Heath Blaisedale?”

“This is so exciting! Look at our hard work Mrs. Cee! A real Cybertronian fighting our creations. Isn't this exciting?!”

“Oh...But aren't you worried that the Autobots will know?”

“They won't, no one except top official knows of this. Once this one dies, we can resume our research.” The two women continued to watch, hearing Viper's screams as he kept fighting. Refusing to surrender an undying will, even if he bore the same skin as these duplications. A dying breed continued to fight, shattering mirrors, wanting honesty in dead trust.

Outside, the world is quiet, in a soft slumber which no one nearby awoke in. Nightbird transformed once reaching the entrance to the base. Optics inspecting for anything of danger. Yes, traps nearby in both the grounds and the forest which encircle the area. A part of her computer knew something is wrong, but is it a true fear? She’s not like the others, no matter how many times she tries to be one. Although no one judged her much compared to Viper, and soon Skywarp. Although it could rank based such as Soundwave. Everyone knew never to speak against the great communications officer. One who can hear every whisper from miles away.

It didn’t take long for her to enter inside the building. Yellow optics examined the interior. Nothing out of the ordinary, but something is wrong here. The ninja femme noticed sand heading over to a wall. Clumsy, but effective to get to where she needs to be. Nightbird kneel down, hacking into the system and entering inside.

Once the elevator door opened, a loud sound of metal screeching behind a locked door. She tried to hack into it, but nothing seemed to work. Under critical lockdown, or damaged. Nightbird hid the snarl from behind her mouth plate, kicking the wall a few times, yet nothing came of it. Yellow optics glowed against the darkness before transforming. Conjuring a hologram on the other side.

An illusion arose, taking a look around in the shadows. Soon finding Viper struggling to fight back against the copies. He's yelling, continuing to tear apart the drones while fighting for his life. Blue optics glistened as oil splattered everywhere. There's no end to them! So many right now, the bigger ones taking a longer time to take care of. Wings flared, acid gun still firm in grip as he transformed. Right then, a fake Ironhide rammed right where he stood. Then tearing through a wall to the hallway before returning to the battlefield.

In the air, Viper maneuvered past a few of the Aerialbots, trying to avoid their enemy fire as a few hit his armor. A stinging sensation pulsated across dark blue armor. Keep fighting, let loose a stream of acid and continuing to lace the floor in his toxic inferno. Parts melted off, before he noticed two figures joining into the fight.

The real Nightbird leaped onto a replicated Sky Lynx's neck. Twirling to avoid capture or fire, kicking its head before shooting at it. Damaging the glass on his optics. The beast roared, stomping on any poor creations underneath. One of the women screamed in the loud stereos. Nightbird didn't reply, turning over to the mech's torso and finding powerful missiles. Should be enough to stop this! She gripped her weapon, stabbing into one of these explosives and letting out a liquid. It began to splatter everywhere. Nightbird leaped off before steel jaws could ensnare her. The hologram duplicate slammed her arms into any nearby. EMP effects causing them to freeze as the acid kept working through them. Its like wax, lighting a candle to let a sweet scent escape or to light the darkness. Except, the scent reeks of death, bringing no light to them as they rotted away.

:: Viper, we need to get out of here now! :: So, she did come! Took enough time to do so! Viper swooped down, letting her grab onto his torso as they flew through the hallways. With help from both their acid spray and her gun, they tore through the elevator and rose up towards freedom. Right then, the electrified duplicate leaped into the liquid. A massive explosion tore through the entire complex on that single touch. It tore everything apart, every clone, and among them, the two women. Nothing remained, as a deafening silence took over.

Audio receptors damaged, optics injured, frame weak. Nightbird awoke, staring at a thick cloud of smoke. It worked too well than she would've admitted. The ninja robot took time to adjust her sight, before noticing Viper laying on top of her. His wings flared in a way to act as a shield. Did he do this because of a sense of caring? No, he was flying above when they were fleeing from the place. She hoisted him back to his pedes, seeing how broken he became from the fighting. Much like when she found him in the aftermath of Cobra's Final Stand. His visor still remained alongside mouthplate. Must be hiding that face except for one optic, dimmed, and his jaw must be agape. “Viper, can you hear me?” Came a whisper, trying not to harm her damaged vocals.

No reply, this isn't good, not so soon! The femme conjured up a hologram, letting it move ahead to scout for any oncoming humans. So many copies, what were they doing here? Why is this one place displaying so much fear? “Viper, I hope you'll wake up soon, its too far for me to drag you back to bury you.” Came a sigh, continuing to flee before anymore trouble can come.

Golden optics glowed in the darkness of the golden Ark. Sentius Magnus got up from his resting place. Is something amiss? No, the Prime Cores are here. The demi god frowned, its best to go somewhere unrestricted to ease his thoughts. There's a nagging feeling within golden armor that couldn't show itself. A disturbance echoed from within the Balance. What it could be, there must be a reason.

Its nice to be outside from the stuffy interior of the Ark. Sometimes he'd bang his flags onto the walls due to his height. A bit silly, but would make him understand how difficult it can be to navigate around. It must be a message from Primus, but why so late at night while the others are still resting from the busy day? No, he must heed the call.

Meditation is difficult to break from with a bearer of judgement. Needing to continue hearing for voices that'd tell the truths of what shifted the balance. The Sword of Balance, such a powerful weapon. Now it bore half its normal power due to the clash within the sacred achieves. To think about it led to a sigh, wishing it never happened. Yet, it did, and Primus left them split for so long. Is it right to remain apart? To be himself, its...a strange and comforting experience. To enjoy a life away from the duties. Still, those powers came at such a time. The human they trusted, turned against them under orders. Why work with them if they harmed fellow Cybertronians? Those of the past wanted to convert other species into their kind. To discover the ways of transforming planets into safe habitable colonies for themselves. They existed for so long, until the fall of the Primes, and Nobilius' death. Why can't this uneasiness go away? That a piece of his old life is crying out, but cannot speak in a way for the future to hear.

“I can tell you're not out here to stargaze.” Came a recognizable voice to the brother.

“Malus? Why are you here?!” The Relic Guardian of Light got up, aiming his bow at the brother, light arrow tight in grip.

“At ease, its me. You can trust me tonight, no one else came. Although I wished they did, too busy snoring away after what that one mech did.”

“What happened that we aren't made aware of?” Magnus remained high on his guard. Malus came a bit closer, showing carelessness in prideful movements.

“Did the humans of those C'yor Joe not tell you? Of course not, they want you still under their grip. A human made Cybertronian destroyed Cobra by himself. Isn't that something? A creation of theirs turning against them. What fun I wished to have seen.”

“How come I didn't sense it then?”

“Because balance came to life, easing the tension from the judgement of Primus. Revenge is my territory, while you are more for petty things such as affection or ugh, love. Right, wrong, they're opposites, but I like it that way. We're so used to being apart, can we ever be one again?”

The brother couldn't reply to such words, watching the smirk on his brother's face grow. “Will we inflict judgement upon those who've disturbed the balance?”

“Why do you think I came over? Wasn't for a cup tea or sleeping parties. I'm rather interested in keeping a few things up, so don't make it too boring. You're too used to being among the mortal ones. I'm sure Vector Prime will keep your processor updated, change that lightbulb on it. Your optics are rather dull.”

“Malus, this isn't a game!”

“Oh look at the time, I must be off, you look better when you're angry. One last thing to hear, do not forget our past, no matter how much you crave being this so called Relic Guardian of Light. Toodle pip.” He leaped away right as the twin fired a few arrows.

_I felt my body melt away; the acid I manipulated is now turning against me. Its supposed to be painful, yet I couldn't scream, my dreams are dwindling into this madness. Yet, I liked it. I wanted to vanish from time, because that's what clones are. They aren't meant to exist. I remembered a movie I saw with a few others. Humans, cloned to die for the real ones as they grew older. That their lives meant nothing anymore to those who harvested their organs. Even as they grew up with their own personalities. I'm sick, I'm tired; will I wake up? Is Hook going to give Bludgeon new spare parts? My parts? Or will they rot away because of their human construction? Why did I do this? Its a few people, yet more than those handful know. My strength is gone, I can't hear or see anything. I want to be lost in my fantasy, of being real..._

_It seems my prayer came true, by her beautiful face returning to me. I'm back here, I hope I can stay here forever, away from my dark dreams called reality._

_“Are you okay?” She whispered to me, moving back to let me stand up. I'm taller than her, I didn't realize how bigger I am in these mech's memories. It makes me feel like I'm Megatron, a powerful warrior, its a rush, but I cannot cry, nor express myself. This body checked for damage before focusing on her. I am not in pain, I am happy to be back here._

_The machine's voice is inaudible to me, coming out as shots of static that harmed my audio receptors. The femme expressed concern, before holding onto my arm. “I've never seen a mech like you before, are you lost? This is quite a huge city, and I often come here on my breaks. Polyhex is a growing city state, I've lived here my whole life, so I often help those who need it. I'm...” Static hit, breaking up the concentration. Breaking before I could hear her speak that word I wanted. A hint of who these two figures are. Lost to me. Anger welled up in my outdated programming, but I couldn't do anything to express that. Still, she looked so beautiful, with a warm smile as she took my hand, its such a warm touch, like Nightbird's own. Wait, Nightbird? Oh yes, she was there for me. Did she make it? I hope so, I didn't want her to die because of my sins. But, Primus, if you do believe her to be good, take care of her._

_We walked across the city, seeing the construction happening around us. It amazes me how influential Cybertron used to be, before they devoted that knowledge to war. I wished I could say something, try to change the future, but these are a poor one's memories. He may have died during the fighting. Still, this mech continued to follow the smaller femme. Both passing by other faces, full of surprise and fear. Why are they so scared of a big mech? We walked, I wished I could do this, but it seemed I am a prisoner, and this body is my cage._

_Today, we had fun exploring the city. Its so big, I cannot cover a quarter of it if I tried to. I had too much fun, I didn't want guilt to consume me, please Primus, let me stay...I want to be here, forever with her. Exhaustion soon caught me, making me rest within her room. What will the creators think? No, I shouldn't think of such things. She cares for this body, in a way, me. Why can't I hear her name once? Why can't I hear this body's name?_

_Everything blurred, before I'd soon open my optics to the sight of dead Cybertronians in front of me. Laying on a pile torn apart. Their Energon soaking my body's servos and the floor. Horror on everyone's optics. A sense of fear overcame me, before I heard screaming, and an immense pain overcoming me... I ran, I couldn't stop as the stars turned red, they wanted me dead. How could I have done so to those mechs? My host transformed, driving through the streets as they chased after this creature. Its like I'm sitting in a seat, watching the action unfold in front of me. That femme, she must hate me now... No one should love an artificial life._

_Its blank, a ragged torn countryside away from the city and other optics. Large frame managing to hide from the mob, making them believe he ran away to another direction. The mech soon wandered, I watched the sorrow drenching my processor. It was so bright and cheery, now dark and left me alone. How much time passed? There isn't anything that allows me to know, but I could imagine a few months, or a few years have passed since we met her. Why couldn't I stay in those memories instead?_

_After drifting with no aim, we soon stumbled onto a secret component of the rusty floor. Its soaked in a strange fluid that stained this body's armor. Firm servos grabbed onto a part, lifting it open to find a tunnel. Must be a way to somewhere safe, but there aren't any lights. Soon, the mech leaped down, watching the light from above vanish. Then, that feeling intensified, making me wish to purge everything. A sharp pain tore into my chest, yet I could still hear the robot move. This awful feeling, its difficult to stay awake. The darkness is consuming me, is this my fate? I'm drifting...away..._

_..._

_I can't wake up..._

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the motivation of this story goes to the Youtuber EngineerHoist, for without his live reading of this story's first two paragraphs, I wouldn't have continued.


End file.
